


The document title for this one is 'oh god did I really'. Says it all.

by tahariel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erik seems to have got such a lot from you, Mr Xavier, that I thought it would be a shame for the rest of us not to have a try and see what other wonders your ass has in store for us,” says Shaw, just his lower legs and spit-shined shoes visible from Charles’ flattened position among the papers and pens of the desktop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The document title for this one is 'oh god did I really'. Says it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah.

The muscles of his arms are burning from where he’s stretched out across the table, half-arched to reach, too far; sucking in a sharp breath Charles blinks hard against the sweat that drips into his eyes, gathering in his lashes and gluing them to one another. He bites at his lips to hold in a whimper as callused hands reach to unbuckle his belt, dragging his boxers down with his pants to puddle around his feet on the floor.

“Erik seems to have got such a lot from you, Mr Xavier, that I thought it would be a shame for the rest of us not to have a try and see what other wonders your ass has in store for us,” says Shaw, just his lower legs and spit-shined shoes visible from Charles’ flattened position among the papers and pens of the desktop. “I must say he has gotten stronger having shacked up with you. Quite marvellous, I’m very proud.”

There is the sound of a zipper being drawn down from behind him, and there is no leeway in his bonds, nowhere to struggle towards as a slick finger seeks out his hole and shoves its way inside. There is no kindness, no hesitation; he is penetrated without mercy, lubricant forced into his body along with the finger. The wood of the desk is rough against his bared skin when he is pressed down against it, and a second finger presses in beside the first, the edge of a nail catching against the tight-clenched muscle and God, it hurts! The helmet they shoved onto his head clangs hard against the desktop as he struggles, echoing in his ears, and the fingers inside him scissor him open with casual efficiency, pulling him open and slicking up his insides.

“Get on with it,” Shaw says, sounding bored already, and then there is a broad, blunt pressure against his asshole, bigger than the fingers, and a fat hard cock pushes and presses against him until all of a sudden the cockhead slips past his clenching entrance with a sickening pop and Charles’ body is stretched unwillingly wide around it, a strangled yell escaping despite his best efforts. The man behind him grunts and grabs hold of his hips, fucks his way into him with short sharp thrusts that drive him open, raw and burning with the friction despite the lubricant.

His eyes screw shut as the man fucks him, impatient and rough, hands pressing him down to hold him in place and use his clenching hole more efficiently. The Russian, he thinks, the teleporter, as nails that are more like claws dig into his skin and leave stinging scratches along his hips. The hot spurt of come inside him makes him shudder and cry out, the sound almost drowned by the groan of satisfaction from his rapist.

Almost before he has finished coming the man pulls out, as rough as the way in, and Charles feels hollowed out, empty of all but the leftover come dripping out of his abused asshole, panting against the wood where his cheek is shoved down hard against it and pooling moisture from his breath. _The worst is over,_ he tells himself, wincing and trying to ignore the trickle down the inside of his thigh, _and I am still alive._ But then – then –

The second cock is thicker even than the first, uncut, and the first thrust feels like it tears something, sliding in on the sloppy fluids of the first rape and pressing him open still further, hands grabbing at his legs and forcing them wider to accommodate the wider girth. He can feel the foreskin pulling back and forth inside him, rubbing against his flesh as it pushes in and out. This time Charles clenches his jaw so hard he worries he might crack a tooth trying not to cry out at every hard thrust, at the hand which comes down on the back of his head and cracks it viciously down against the table, pinning him even more firmly beneath the body that pierces his. There is a deep laugh from behind him as the man mounting him angles upwards, half-lifting his feet from the floor every time his cock shoves in, enjoying the power over his body. The wind manipulator, at a guess; the sort to enjoy control over others, to enjoy taking Charles from behind and holding him there to make him take it. When the man comes he moans like he’s dying and hunches over Charles’ body, the heat from his skin radiating off him in waves as his cock jerks and spurts hot and wet inside him, slick and messy as he pulls out and jerks out one last spurt that splatters Charles’ ass.

“Pretty,” Shaw says, stepping back in front of Charles, and before he can even beg the man’s hand grabs his chin in a pincer-like grip and drags his head up, forcing him to meet Shaw’s cold, amused eyes as he says, “I can’t decide if I want your mouth or your ass this time. There’s always the pleasure of breaking new ground, of course, but then as a scientist yourself you know repetition is the way to reliable results.”

Shaw lets go of his chin, and Charles bites his lip so hard it bleeds, knowing already that the worst is far from over.


End file.
